


I've dreamed of us

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Puberty is no fun, Weird dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto has weird dreams about one of his friends and at one point he can't stand it<br/>(yes, THAT kind of "weird" dreams)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've dreamed of us

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by my friend Ania  
> prompt: http://shittyaus.tumblr.com/post/128577092238/writing-prompts-to-consider

"What's wrong, bro? You're acting weird today", Kuroo made a notice.  
"Everything's fine", Bokuto answered hoping Kuroo didn't recognise he was lying. He was avoiding eye contact and fidgeting. He knew it was obvious but he couldn't help it. He had never felt this awkward before. With a great effort he looked Kuroo in the eyes trying not to betray his emotions.  
Kuroo held on Bokuto's gaze and after a while sighed, "Whatever you say". He reached out for his mug and, not yet turning to face him, asked, "Do you want some coffee?"  
Bokuto smiled faintly as he answered, "tea would be perfect".  
"One tea for my bro, noted." Kuroo grabbed another mug and went out of their room.

Bokuto took a deep breath and fell on his bed. How can I act normal when all I see when I look at him is..., he thought and shook his head, _no. These dreams have to fade away,_ he decided. If only it had been so easy. He calmed himself down and opened his math textbook. He had to study for the upcoming test and it would only distract him from his intrusive thoughts. Two birds with one rock. _Why can't math be simpler, though?_

Bokuto was reading about quadratic formula when Kuroo came back. He placed the mugs on their nightstands and sat on his own bed. He stared at Bokuto for a minute but then he followed him and began studying. They sat in an unusual silence what started to bug them after half an hour.

"I can't do this anymore", Bokuto said. He reached out for tea but his mug was already empty. Studying was very caffeine consuming. "I need some kind of distraction"  
"You know, we can give ourselves a break," Kuroo suggested. "I'm actually hungry already", his stomach confirmed with a loud gulp.  
Bokuto laughed. "Pizza or the grill place?"  
"Pizza"

***

"It was a great idea to come here", Bokuto said right before he stuffed a slice of pizza into his mouth.  
Kuroo mumbled something in agreement as his mouth was full of food as well. He swallowed and looked at the next slice. Raising it before him, he said like a mantra, "Grant us the strenght, oh powerful Pizza god, for we have a great enemy to fight"  
Bokuto joined him with another piece, "The night is long and the path is dark but we shall not fear the evil"  
"We shall be victorious!", Kuroo exclaimed as they both bursted into laughter. Everyone in the pizzeria gave them a weird look as tears streamed down their cheeks.  
"I think we should go now," Kuroo said, wiping a tear away from his eye.  
"Yeah. Let's go," Bokuto agreed, hardly containing his laugh.

***

"Now on to the battle!" Kuroo cried out when they got back to their dorm. They raced down the corridor and fell into their room once they managed to open the door. "En garde, math!"  
They slammed the door close and leaped on their respective beds.

"Take that," Bokuto mumbled as he wrote down the equation from the exercise. His pen moved rapidly on the clear sheet in his notebook. He made far too wide arm moves and flipped through pages in his book too dramatically.  
"How do you like it now?" Kuroo breathed as he had almost solved the equation. He wrote down the solution? and underlined it, almost making the pen pierce through the paper. "Fatality!", he exclaimed.

"I need support, bro," Bokuto called from the other side of the room and Kuroo immediately appeared by his side. "You missed their weak point. It's not positive," Kuroo said after he looked thorugh Bokuto's solution. Bokuto followed his advice and defeated the enemy smoothly. "We did it," Bokuto shouted, throwing his arms in the air.  
"We did but look- there's more of them. Entire horde," Kuroo said as he made a wide motion with his hand in front of them as if he was showing Bokuto something. "Let's fight them"  
"Yeah!"

Kuroo quickly went for his armour and weapons, took them from his bed and sat on Bokuto's. They solved the equation after equation, declaring their victory over the enemies and hooting loudly.

After a few hours they collapsed exausted on the bed. "Now our country is save from evil equations," Kuroo said with a pride in his voice.  
"All thanks to us," Bokuto added as he turned his head around to face Kuroo.  
Kuroo met his gaze and whispered, "I'm proud of us".  
Bokuto smiled widely, too tired to say anything more. He stared at Kuroo, finding it somehow comforting. He wished they hugged and then the thoughts came back. He abruptly turned away and just gazed at the ceiling.

"Hey, we have just defeated math and here you are, acting strange... why?", Kuroo asked staring intensily in Bokuto's face. He wanted to make him look at him, to answer his question but all he received was silence. "Bro, you know you can tell me anything. Anything," Kuroo stressed it.

Bokuto sighed and gave Kuroo an empty gaze. He saw worry in Kuroo's eyes and he couldn't go by it indiferrently. He took a deep breath and let part of his thoughts out. "Lately I've been having really weird dreams. Like I don't know where they could come from. There is always a person I know really well involved... It's really awkward to talk about it. And it's even more awkward to see this person in real life like... my mind is giving me weird ideas and my thoughts don't exactly help either..."

Kuroo looked at him for a while and when he finally said something it was, "that's rough, buddy".  
"Don't you say..." Bokuto responded.  
They stayed quiet as neither of them knew what to say. Then Kuroo asked, afraid if he would make things worse or help Bokuto get this out of his mind, "Is it someone close to you?"  
Bokuto just nodded.  
"Akaashi?"  
A shake of head.  
"Wait, it's not Akaashi?"  
Another negative answer.  
"Who can they be?", Kuroo wondered.

His thoughts were running wild, trying to find out who the misterious person was. He considered everyone from Bokuto's high school volleybal team, their current classmates, girls, boys... One thought made his vigorously shake his head. _No, it can't be true..._

He collected all his courage to ask, "Bro... is it me?" He already regretted his question and tried to make up a funny retort to turn everything into a joke.

To his surprise Bokuto flushed and looked at him. "I haven't planned it or anything, bro, I promise. Those dreams just came and .... arghhh". He raised his hands and covered his face in/with them. Kuroo noticed a single tear comming from under his palms and got himself together from a shock.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he said softly as he put his hands on Bokuto's shoulders and pulled him in a hug. Bokuto didn't resist and soon was gently embraced by Kuroo. Bokuto's arms looped around Kuroo's waist as he let his tears sink through Kuroo's shirt. His words had only just reached Bokuto's mind as he abruptly looked up at his face and asked almost inaudibly, "It's okay? Like I'm going to be fine or is it _really_ okay?".  
Kuroo met his gaze as he answered quietly, "Both"

**Author's Note:**

> There are references to a video game, a cartoon and a song  
> Who can find them? ^^


End file.
